everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hiddenfolk/Looking for oc relationships
I have ocs and would like relationships for em :o Minton Pan A soft spoken, polite porcelain princess. She's good natured and generous, but can be gullible and easily manipulated. Looking for all sortsa relationships! Sachel Miacca Complete royal pleaser who sucks up to princes and princesses. However her secret hobbies are far from good, including a casual kidnapping ring and sending death threats.On the more innocent side of things, she enjoys cooking. Looking for all kinds or relationships! Shiloh Seo Awkward but well intentioned. Pretty awkward with new encounters and constantly tries too hard with her persona. She's a peach tho. Looking for all relationships! Circe Vogelsang An unnerving person, i can't imagine her with many friends. People who grudgingly use her services or hate/fear her most wanted relationship-wise. That said, an awkward crush wouldn't go amiss lol Hadley Quietus The grim reaper who rejects death. Likes art and is naturally chill. looking for friends, aquaintances and enemies Blessing Brighteye Timid old world midwife. Self deprecating and subservient, she's probably easy to take advantage of :/ looking for all sortsa relationships! (She likes rowing i just remembered) Chrysopoeia Twardowska Though their page may be very bits-and-pieces, basically Chrys is overly formal, tactless and has a crisis when trying to hold a convo with an aquaintance. With friends, they're more relaxed and open but are also so introverted they might vanish off the radar for weels at a time. Looking for all sortsa relationships! Reika Voclain Not sure why Reika is here, she's the school's no1 shut-in. However I feel like 'the ogre cave of the girls dorm' would inevitably become the stuff of dares and rumours. Looking for nuisances. Meldea Gagnon Meldea is awkward. So disinterested in holding a conversation, they'll walk off in the middle. However if someone breaks through that (admittedly enormous) barrier, they'll find a loyal, empathetic, protective puppy. Despite the apathy, she remembers everyone's names and faces very easily, and the contents of their personality even easier. She is a dog after all. Looking for friends, aquaintances and enemies. Honestly I'd love to have her interact with someone who can give her a life outside obedience. Bays Allheilmittel von Totburg The type who makes all sorts of relationships with ease and judges very quickly by first impressions. Friends, Aquaintances, enemies. (aka FAE) Sloane Deathless A chaotic good thief with the 'charming rogue' appeal. Despite the boundless confidence and her sociable nature, she often feels alienated from her peers due to her odd past. FAE Infelicity DeCrypt An emotionally stunted oddity that looks more monster than maiden. People tend to be intimidated by her so the path to friendship is steep. FAE Marie-Annette Coppelius Doc defines herself by her technical skills. An introverted type who turns out to be far more vibrant and passionate than her fragile exterior and forced social graces would first imply. FARE Ruan Jia An automaton who wants to be seen as more than a muse. A flirty lover of music, robotics and bad tv. She's very outgoing but her social interactions are limited by people assuming she's just a very good similacrum of a human. FARE with emphasis on aquaintances Jessamine Diamandais Jesse is an odd little child whose interests are dictated by what's on tv, claims fae can talk to jasmine, and latches on to anyone who catches faer eye. FARE Phena Croqueter A daft wonderlander who loved sports and literature. Join her 5-a-side boyfriend football team so she can pit them against each other and choose the alpha boyfriend. (For the record phena is bi, and the five a side football team has not been approved as a boyfriend competition.) FARE Malison Balin A knight that at first seems like a total mess due to the clashes between her disciplined knightly persona and eah being the first time her emotionally repressed ass can freely express something. Although she's pacifistic and prone to tears, she retains what she believes is a knight's most important trait-a need to protect. She likes history and amateur radio, also running the school's local station. She wants more viewers and also some people to appear on it. She's also willing to help people practice swordfighting, even if she won't hold anything past a training sword. FARE Prima Waltz The first dancing princess is a product of a toxic marriage. Forcibly perfect by day, she indulges in secret escapism by night. Either way, her health and sanity are suffering to the point she barely remembers people's names. FARE Sterling Corvid A chill guy who tends to be overshadowed by his many siblings. Loves violin and scavenging, but is also a compulsive thief. FARE Fantine Ramée A prideful person who makes her princess status known, and believes there's a decades-long conspiracy against her family, that has been exacerbated by it being passed down under the guise of a fairytale. It takes a lot to earn this paranoid princess's trust, but very little to earn her ire. She'll gradually warm up to you. FARE Aurora Batrachite This fairy, with her troublemaking past and lack of magical talent, genuinely believes she's the worst person she knows, making her unable to inflict judgement on others either way. She adores all music types and is kind of a band gremlin. FARE Adrian Faybet Lax guy with strong imposter syndrome which he's gotten good at hiding. Bakes pies to calm his eternally-frayed nerves. Also likes sitting at the river bank and adores his pet fish. FAE Bea Faybet Defiant, loud and entirely insignificant. "Nursery rhymes stick together". Though she claims she's done with self-loathing, she often frets that because she's so rough and not especially pretty, people hate her. She throws herself into campaigning as a distraction. Want someone to help with your campaign or petition? She's your girl. Most of her interests stem from tangential reading. FARE Clementine Carillon A gal who wants to make an impression through her story. Intolerant towards rebels who she believes are invalidating her hard work. Stubborn and pushy, she's not exactly good company if you're aiming for a peaceful life. FARE Bàsil Òstair This guy looks like a zombie and is cold to the touch. He sits firmly in the uncanny valley, which sadly makes him disliked and feared. FARE Category:Blog posts